


The Show Must Go On

by Serpen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Songfic, Written Pre-Half Blood Prince
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-05
Updated: 2005-06-05
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpen/pseuds/Serpen
Summary: Любовь не только придает сил. Она в силах убить.





	The Show Must Go On

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** Serpen (до 2012 г. - Serpensortia)  
>  **Disclaimer:** моя – только любовь  
>  **Размещение:** нет.  
> 

_Empty spaces - what are we living for_  
_Abandoned places - I guess we know the score_

Развалины Хогвартса… Он казался мне незыблемым, неприступным. В тот день, когда его своды с тяжким вздохом просели, а затем рухнули, я понял, что в этом мире нет ничего вечного. Я смотрел, как поднимается пыль на месте замка, который столько лет был моим родным домом, слушал стоны камней и крики гибнущих. У меня хватило бы магии, чтобы остановить это, но не было времени. Всего лишь отвлекающий маневр. Риддл думал, что вынудит меня потерять контроль. Что я ринусь туда, покажу ему спину… Меня некому было бы прикрыть, Рон лежал рядом, голова наклонена под таким неудобным углом, что не нужно было прикладывать пальцы к пульсу на шее. Кровь залила мантию на груди, склеила рыжие кудри… Много крови. Слишком много. Теперь я ненавижу красный цвет.

Грохот взрыва не смог заглушить хохота Волдеморта. Он смотрел на место, где еще минуту назад высились горделивые башни, и радовался. От этой радости по коже у меня прошел озноб, а потом я уставился ему в глаза. Как птичка смотрит в глаза удаву. Только ему не понравилось выражение моего лица, и он попятился, и щели глаз потускнели, когда я шагнул вперед. Мой голос прорезал утренний воздух, и мне показалось, что в нем появились ноты, каких не бывало прежде:

\- Куда ты, Том? Обожди, мы оба давно этого ждали! Один на один, на равных!

Что ему не понравилось? То, что я не бился в истерике? Он вздрогнул, кутаясь в плащ из дымного тумана, и аппарировал с места последней битвы, и я ощутил озноб, сотрясающий тело, мурашки, бегущие по хребту, услышал кошмарную тишину, какая бывает там, где только что прошлась Безликая с косой.

Никого.

Потом ко мне, спотыкаясь, приблизился Невилл и начал докладывать о потерях. Я оборвал его жестом руки. Я и так хорошо все видел. Хогвартс подлежал восстановлению, а наши мертвые были достойны самых высоких почестей, но сейчас не это занимало мои мысли. Я должен был догнать его. Пророчество связало нас нерасторжимой цепью, в которой не было слабых звеньев, и вчерашняя добыча стала охотником. Вряд ли он ждал этого от семнадцатилетнего мальчишки; что ж, жизнь часто подкидывает сюрпризы. Я распорядился насчет похорон и спасательных работ, потом отбросил с лица длинную челку, пегую от пыли и седины, и настроил сознание на поиск логова, в котором скрылся от меня Риддл. А затем аппарировал.

 _On and on_  
_Does anybody know what we are looking for_

Я искал его долго. Так долго, что периодически забывал, кого ищу, забывал даже собственное имя. Мне не нужны была ни еда, ни сон, только яростное желание отомстить гнало и гнало вперед: по злачным местам волшебного Лондона, по подворотням колдовского Парижа, по узким портовым улочкам магического квартала Гамбурга. Никто не видел его, никто не мог помочь, хотя помешать пытались. Кто-то просил остаться, апеллируя к доводам рассудка: «Он лишен прежней силы, Гарри, он никогда больше не возвратится!», кто-то швырял в спину проклятиями разной степени убийственности: «Поттер, я покончу с тобой!» Это не задевало моего сознания, не ранило тела. Лишь напоминало, кто я такой и какова моя цель. Пожиратели смерти и герои войны косились на меня с обочины дороги, которой я продолжал идти, даже когда перед глазами меркло. Они не могли понять, чего я ищу, почему не пытаюсь вернуть прежний вид Хогвартсу, не стремлюсь оживить павших друзей… Наверное, я сумел бы вернуть рассудок Гермионе; может быть, пойди я за Роном, удалось бы вырвать его у небытия… Но у меня была другая цель.

_Another hero, another mindless crime_

Мальчик, Который Победил Волдеморта. Герой, мать его, магического мира. Они шептались, что я сошел с ума, что убиваю, уже не разбирая, кто передо мной – враг или друг. Ну почему не разбирая! Соратников я просто отодвигал с пути. Врагов не мучил, они уходили в мир иной легче, чем те, кого пытали в застенках волдемортовской инквизиции… Я просил лишь не мешать мне. А героя можно найти и нового.

_Behind the curtain in the pantomime  
Hold the line_

Весь мир искренне полагает, что драма столетия завершилась. Демон повержен, и юный герой должен скорбеть над могилами отдавших жизни в войне, а затем поднять заплаканные, но сияющие глаза, и обратиться мыслями к светлому будущему. Они ни черта не знают. Ни черта.

_Does anybody want to take it anymore_

Никто не хочет вспоминать. Никто не думает, что все может вернуться, что Риддл может вновь попробовать отыграться. У него в рукавах было слишком много крапленых карт, и сейчас маги повторяют ошибку, допущенную после окончания первой войны. Они успокоились. А я нет. И пусть мне плевать, насколько оправдан мой риск, пусть я разучился дорожить жизнью – а что у меня осталось в этой жизни? – я найду его. Я еще не выплатил долг, который свинцовой тяжестью бьется в грудной клетке – там, где когда-то билось сердце.

_The show must go on  
The show must go on…_

Я зашёл на Тисовую улицу. Когда-то мне доставило бы удовольствие выражение ужаса, появившееся на лицах родственников при моем появлении на пороге. В прожженной заклятьями мантии, с отросшими волосами, хлещущими по щекам при повороте головы, с улыбкой, от которой хочется шарахнуться… Как там, поствоенный синдром? Моя война еще не окончена.

Я прошел в свою комнату, окинул ее прощальным взглядом, убедившись, что здесь нет ничего, за чем стоило приходить. Все мои вещи были в Хогвартсе. Из-под его руин когда-нибудь извлекут фотоальбом, пару свитеров от Молли Уизли, клетку Хедвиг. Все будет в каменной крошке, покореженное, изломанное… Как я сам изнутри. Здесь, в мещански-чистенькой комнатке, мне делать решительно нечего. Я подошел к тете Петунье, покрывшейся мертвенной бледностью, пожелал ей долгих лет жизни – с некоторых пор мои пожелания всегда сбываются. Уходя, я услышал невозможный звук: сдавленные всхлипы. Но не обернулся.

Вставил в уши миниатюрные наушники от маггловского плеера, реквизированного у Дадли без единого слова с его стороны, включил диск с группой, название которой напомнило о гибели принцессы Дианы – именно она казалась некоронованной королевой маггловской Англии… До того, как погибла год назад не без помощи Пожирателей смерти, которым велено было спровоцировать беспорядки. Маггловское правительство обвинило колдовской мир, министерство устало отписываться, ссылаясь на военные действия противной стороны. Мы вновь потеряли бездну времени.

В уши ударили первые аккорды, и я вывернул громкость на максимум, подстраивая шаг под мелодию, ощущая, как голос певца наполняет голову и память. Он тоже уже мертв, а песня жива. Хорошая песня, если вдуматься. Потом мне не нужно было ее слушать, чтобы оживить в памяти слова. Они сами ложились на слух. Шоу должно продолжаться, кричал во мне Меркьюри. И я его продолжил.

 _Inside my heart is breaking_  
_My make-up may be flaking_  
_But my smile still stays on_

В следующие несколько недель я обошел, периодически аппарируя, чуть ли не пол-Европы, ощущая, как Волдеморт пытается спрятать от меня свое присутствие. Я шел по его следу, улавливая запах страха каким-то седьмым чувством, ощущая на губах примерзшую улыбку. Эта погоня поглощала мои дни, а ночами снились кошмары, от которых я просыпался в холодном поту и с колотящимся сердцем. Годы его возвышения. Его вторжения в мой рассудок. Смерть МакГонагалл, закрывшей меня от Авады. Но кошмары были предпочтительнее. Куда страшнее были иные сны, от которых я просыпался молча, но уже не мог уснуть до утра. Сентябрь седьмого курса. Ты. Твое лицо в обрамлении тяжелых прядей, спокойные глаза и жесткие теплые губы.

Ты возвращаешься ко мне снова и снова, ты берешь меня во сне – ты и только ты, знавший, как заставить меня подчиниться. Сухой рот, скользящий по моему шраму. Пальцы, касающиеся виска. Твоя изломанная фигура на камнях Большого зала. Смерть.

_Whatever happens I'll leave it all to chance_

Мне все равно, жить или умереть, потому что без тебя существование просто не имеет смысла. Я доверю свою судьбу случаю, лучше всего несчастному, я сам оборву эту нить, которая именуется жизнью. Брошусь под поезд, шагну с Тауэра. Но сперва я за тебя отомщу.

_Another heartache, another failed romance_

Да что все они знали о нас? Дамблдор, поджимавший губы, Синистра, пытавшаяся читать мораль нам обоим – ты выпроводил ее из комнаты одним лишь тяжелым взглядом… Ты заставлял меня кричать от наслаждения. Ты научил меня плакать так, чтобы слезы приносили успокоение. Ты. Война все спишет, думал я, прижимаясь, вжимаясь в твое жилистое тело, уверенный, что смогу отстоять тебя от любых сплетен и обвинений. Так бы и случилось, Северус, так бы и случилось! Как ты мог допустить, чтобы тебя убили! Я не могу без тебя. Не могу. И Волдеморт отведает моего «не могу» на собственной шкуре. У меня давно не ноет сердце – как будто все выгорело внутри тогда, когда я звал тебя, стоя на коленях около твоего тела, никому не давая приблизиться. Отнять тебя у меня. Нет – я раскинул руки и прикрыл тебя от их взглядов. Ты аппарировал из-под проклятья, ты был еще жив, когда я ворвался в зал – как ты мог умереть и оставить меня здесь одного!

_On and on  
Does anybody know what we are living for_

Я плакал тогда, не скрывая слез. В последний раз плакал, и посылал всех, кто пытался не только дотронуться до нас, но даже приблизиться. Слезы больше не увлажняют моих глаз. Их просто нет.

Они наложили на меня усыпляющее заклятие, и я пришел в себя в больничном крыле, и сразу начал искать тебя глазами. Но соседние кровати были пусты, а Гермиона сказала, что тело готовят к прощанию. И сейчас ты лежишь в своем кабинете, тебя переодевают в парадную мантию, и кто-то дотрагивается до твоего тела… До моего тела, которое отзывалось только моим рукам!

Я сорвался с места, преодолевая головокружение, отталкивая руки, тянувшиеся ко мне поддержать, примчался в подземелья – и понял, что опоздал. Директор отводил глаза, Флитвик выглядел растерянным, а тебя не было. Не было нигде. Я ощутил, как осознание выбивает из меня желание жить. И тогда я проклял Хогвартс.

 _I guess I'm learning_  
_I must be warmer now_  
_I'll soon be turning_  
_round the corner now_

Я должен был смягчиться. Я, по крайней мере, на это рассчитывал. Что смогу смотреть на своих сокурсников и учителей и не испытывать желания наложить медленное Круцио на каждого, кто осмелится бросить на меня участливый взгляд. А потом была схватка, которую еще назовут каким-нибудь пафосным словосочетанием в учебниках по новейшей магической истории. Потом, когда забудется, что больше всего она напоминала бойню. Потому что силы были настолько неравны, что речь о победе не шла; студентов не учили накладывать настоящие непростительные и не обучали боевой магии. Что толку от Астрономии, Ухода за животными и прочей дребедени, которой забили наши головы? А преподавателей было слишком мало против организованного легиона Темных сил.

Когда я вырвался из-под опеки Дамблдора в бой, замок еще стоял. Когда моя Авада Кедавра продемонстрировала разрушительную мощь, кратную проклятиям Волдеморта, стены еще не стали гранитным мавзолеем для тех, кто лежал в госпитале, отдыхал, наслаждаясь передышкой, как усталый солдат, или торопливо листал книги в поисках панацеи от чумы, поразившей наш мир. Как будто Риддла можно было достать проклятьем из книг! И тем не менее были смельчаки, которые пытались. Надеюсь, их проводили достойно. Жаль, я не мог этого видеть и проконтролировать. Но твои похороны от меня скрыли, а на похоронах друзей присутствовать не вышло. Может быть, к лучшему. Рон по-прежнему жив для меня.

Я рассчитаюсь и за него тоже. Я скоро дойду. Риддлу от меня не скрыться.

_Outside the dawn is breaking  
But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free_

Британия празднует окончание войны. Я пару раз видел магические газетенки вроде «Пророка», в которых пишут, что Зло повержено, а юноша-герой сошел с ума от перенесенных пыток и помещен в клинику святого Мунго. Ложь, никаких пыток не было. Как быстро они меня похоронили! Если бы Волдеморту взбрело в голову вернуться, их всех ждал бы сюрприз. Что ж, я посмеялся. Я не в клинике. Да и едва ли стены могли бы меня удержать, попади я туда. Дамблдор считал, что я ищу смерти. Неверно, скорее свободы. А свобода без тебя – пустой звук, бесконечные дни и мучительные ночи.

_The show must go on  
The show must go on…_

Я не думал, что поиски затянутся. Ты знаешь, я сейчас понимаю тебя, почему ты был таким угрюмым. Когда постоянно выискиваешь глазами противника за поворотом, наступает некий предел. Как будто пересекаешь черту, за которой либо нервный срыв, либо презрение к смерти. Делаешься неуязвимым и равнодушным. Я тоже стал таким. Я теперь похож на тебя даже внешне, только глаза другого цвета, а волосы и бледность соответствуют. Ты часть меня. Неотторжимая часть.

Я продолжал исследовать закоулки и темные углы. Италия, Испания, Румыния… Вампиры, ведущие род от самого Дракулы, сообщили мне, что он был у них. Требовал убежища, и ему было в нем отказано. Я попросил немёртвых не прикасаться ко мне. Не потому, что боялся. Просто нежизнь оборвать сложнее. Они посмотрели на меня очень странно, и старейший устроил меня на ночлег в своем замке, сказав, что я тоже не вполне от мира живых, так сильна вокруг меня аура злого рока. Он только не понял, несу я этот рок в себе или он ведет меня, превратив в собственное орудие.

_Ooh inside my heart is breaking_

Я проснулся среди ночи на широкой постели от собственного крика, чувствуя, как саднит горло. Но это не был дурной сон – я просто силился докричаться до тебя, а ты уходил. Не прочь, нет – я держал тебя за руку, а пальцы истаивали в моей ладони, и ты становился все прозрачнее, в конце концов остались только контуры тонко очерченного лица… Я звал тебя, а ты смотрел сквозь меня и не видел.

_My make-up may be flaking_

Я встал утром бледнее обычного, с черными кругами под глазами, и вампирский клан покормил меня горячим завтраком, за которым одну из юных вампиресс посылали ночью в ближайшую деревню. Странно, но у меня в то утро был почти нормальный аппетит, и меня не смутило, что ставни плотно сомкнуты, чтобы не пропускать солнечного света. Если бы я мог раскрыть, как створки, свою грудь, поток мрака затопил бы залу. Внутри меня черно без тебя. Меня уже почти нет – только месть движет мною, ведет меня за Волдемортом второй месяц кряду. Когда это закончится?

_But my smile still stays on_

Так какая разница, светло или темно вокруг. Совершенно безразлично. Я вежливо поблагодарил за кров, выслушал сдержанное пожелание удачи и покинул Румынию, чтобы аппарировать в Чехию. Туда меня призывал страх затаившегося врага.

_Yeah oh oh oh  
My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies_

А ты помнишь, как я пришел к тебе в первый раз? Ты звал меня, давно звал, только я долго не умел понять. Нам не понадобились слова, твой приглашающий жест сказал больше всяких признаний, и хотя я не ждал ничего особенного, я все же подошел к тебе. Ты поцеловал меня без предисловий, обняв за талию, плотно прижав к себе мои бедра, твой язык не знал жалости, и я в первый раз почувствовал, что не могу доминировать в поцелуе. Наверное, это стало определяющим моментом, поэтому когда ты раздевал меня – спокойно и быстро, не расходуя ни слов ни движений, я легко подчинялся. Твои ладони, прохладные, твердые, легли мне на спину, проследили линию позвоночника, сжали ягодицы. Ты стянул с меня джинсы, и я подумал, что впервые не позволяю кому-то быть сверху, а покоряюсь, потому что меня не спрашивают. Ты опустился на колени позади меня и лизнул вход – раз, другой, я застонал, когда твои пальцы сжали мою мошонку и начали массировать промежность… Я требовал, кричал, умолял взять меня, а ты смеялся над моими угрозами одеться и уйти, если ты не продолжишь. Потому что ты уже тогда знал, что мне нужно. Знал, что я никуда не денусь. Ты вошел в меня, когда счел, что достаточно помучил, и мне было больно, так больно, как ни разу до этого. Но ты заставил меня распрямиться, положил ладонь на мое вибрирующее от сдерживаемых рыданий горло, взял двумя пальцами за подбородок, поворачивая голову, и поцеловал еще раз.

_Fairy tales of yesterday will grow but never die_

Ничуть не ласковее, чем до этого, и все-таки иначе, властно и глубоко. Ни с кем я не ощущал подобного, и когда твоя свободная рука легла на мой член, мне не понадобилось много времени. Ты не выпустил моих губ даже тогда, когда я кончал, мыча тебе в рот, когда содрогался в судорогах сумасшедшего оргазма… Ты не позволил мне упасть, отнес к дивану и уселся рядом, не утруждая себя приведением одежды в порядок. А потом твои глаза блеснули, и ты нагнулся к моим все еще раздвинутым вздрагивающим бедрам и приник горячими губами, заставляя меня выгнуться и все громче выкрикивать твое имя. Кажется, именно тогда я понял, что ты меня любишь. В груди бились бабочки, щекоча крылышками, осыпая блестящую пыльцу на мои разбитые надежды, и они вновь начали расцвечиваться всеми цветами радуги. Я не успел выразить тебе ответную любовь, тогда не умел, а теперь поздно. Но я все помню, Северус. Ты по-прежнему во мне.

_I can fly my friends_

После того, как я узнал, что тебя уже похоронили, я вытребовал, чтобы мне назвали место, где ты нашел свой последний покой. И не обращая внимания на по-прежнему растерянный взгляд Флитвика вышел из подземелий. Серая мраморная плита на границе Запретного леса, «С. Снейп» - я лег на нее щекой, вспоминая, как любил устраиваться у тебя на груди, и закрыл глаза. Я не знал, сколько пролежал так. Вокруг стемнело. Я поднялся и отправился к замку, прошел в сарай для метел, взял Всполох и летал всю ночь, давая волю рвущемуся крику отчаяния. Меня слушали верхушки деревьев и звезды, мигавшие в пустоте неба. Хотелось со свистом направить метлу к земле и не выходить из пике – до удара, до… Но я должен был отомстить. Не им, лишившим нас прощания, им я простил. Но он убил тебя – он ответит за это, Северус, потому что я люблю тебя. Люблю, слышишь, люблю! Я верю: ты ждешь меня там, на границе миров. Я только выполню поручение общества, которое стало моей миссией, уничтожу гадину, лишившую меня самого дорогого… Подожди меня еще немного.

_The show must go on - yeah  
The show must go on_

Я знаю, что жизнь должна идти своим чередом. Мне рассказали об этом публикации в газетах и надрывное, истерическое веселье магов, попадающихся на пути. Мне кажется, они больше не узнают меня. Что, в общем, неудивительно. Это к лучшему – редко кто встает на пути и начинает сыпать пустыми словами. Мне не нужны слова. Мне нужна смерть. Лучше всего дуплетом. А я жив. Я по-прежнему жив, и как бы ни рвался на свидание со своим врагом, он с неменьшей силой жаждет отсрочить эту встречу.

 _I'll face it with a grin_  
_I'm never giving in_  
_On with the show_  
_I'll top the bill_

Но я настигаю его. Я чувствую это по тому, как все легче мне отыскивать тень его сознания, как все увереннее несут меня ноги по земле, на которой я не бывал раньше. Он побывал здесь. На границе с Хорватией я понял, что отрыв сократился до минимума.

\- Выйди ко мне, Том! – кричу я в закатное небо, - выйди ко мне, сколько ты будешь прятаться!

Я встречаю его усмешкой, так похожей на твою, я надеюсь, что ты стоишь у меня за спиной и направляешь мою палочку. Шоу должно продолжаться – и вот достойный финал. Нагромождение скал, красивое, наверное, сюда приходят туристы. И крысиная нора – древняя пещера, в которой он затаился, надеясь выжить… Выживать – моя прерогатива, даже когда она не нужна. Волдеморта, который выжил, я допускать не намерен. В этой игре возможен лишь один победитель, и если он цепляется за тело, которое обрел благодаря моей крови, то я ни за что не держусь. Скоро, Северус, уже скоро… Я так долго был гвоздем программы, что обидно было бы стушеваться под конец.

_I'll overkill  
I have to find the will to carry on_

Я не умею сдаваться. Он тоже – и переплетение зеленых линий, вырвавшихся из палочек-сестер, вновь начинает плести вокруг нас призрачную сеть. Но я готов к этому – и левой рукой выхватываю из-за пазухи вторую, нацеливая Тому в грудь. Кажется, у магглов это называется «стрельба по-македонски». Время останавливается, слышно, как скрежещут шестеренки часов, отсчитывающих бытие. Он глядит на меня в упор и предлагает какую-то сделку. Меня не интересуют его предложения:

\- Авада… - я уже почти вижу, как это произойдет, как потом я приставлю палочку к своему солнечному сплетению и произнесу то же самое. Тоном, каким желают спокойной ночи. Я ненавижу свою жизнь – и я так соскучился по тебе.

Волдеморт делает быстрое движение рукой, отводя ее назад за спину, и выталкивает вперед человеческую фигуру. Изодранная мантия, грязные нечесаные волосы…

\- Это морок, - говорю я низким голосом, не глядя на тебя. Глядя только на Риддла. Нет, качает головой он. Не морок. Не фантом. Я забрал его, вызвал к себе банальным Ассио, когда тело несли на кладбище. Ты знаешь мои способности, мальчик. Снейп еще не был мертв, перестраховка Дамблдора или роковая ошибка, но факт. Они не сказали тебе? Ну конечно, не сказали.

Я вернул его с края. Я умею читать мысли. Я все знаю про вас. Только позволь мне уйти – и он вновь станет твоим. Или умрем втроем.

Я долго стою, удерживая купол, сплетенный заклятьями наших палочек, потом киваю. Ты многому научил меня, и этого Волдеморт знать не может. Он толкает тебя ко мне – сильно, видимо, не без применения левитации, ты должен был сбить меня с ног, но я в последнюю секунду отступаю, и ты падаешь ничком на редкую траву и мелкие камешки. Без стона, и мне некогда проверить, жив ли ты еще:

\- Авада Кедавра! – зеленая вспышка срывается с палочки, озаряет призрачным светом скалы, отражается в алых зрачках… Ты учил меня переступать через слово, данное врагу. Ты учил меня науке лжи и лицемерия. Мы ссорились из-за этого. А теперь я тебе благодарен.

Волдеморт вскрикивает – яростно, утробно, но рык переходит в вопль боли и ужаса, и слепящий свет бьет меня по глазам, как плеть. Свист ветра, и тишина, и нас только двое – лишь догорают, дымно чадя, лохмотья его черного плаща.

 _On with the_  
_On with the show_  
_The show must go on_

\- Ты все же нашел его.

\- Не его, а тебя. Это гораздо лучше.

\- Положи меня обратно, глупый мальчишка.

\- Твоей голове плохо у меня на плече?

...

\- Я видел, что ты колебался. Не скажешь, отчего?

Горло сжимается, голос выходит сиплым, но я все равно улыбаюсь:

\- Не понимаешь?

\- А должен?

\- Вообще-то должен.

\- Почему бы тебе не сказать мне.

Я зарываюсь лицом в твои волосы, прижимаю к себе, стискивая худые плечи, и знаю точно, что больше никогда не отпущу дальше чем на два дюйма:

\- Потому что люблю тебя, Северус. Потому что люблю.


End file.
